


The Lonely Hero

by RileyMasters



Series: Countdown to SRMT's Return [2]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: It was lonely being a hero.A stream of consciousness exercise.
Series: Countdown to SRMT's Return [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793764
Kudos: 3





	The Lonely Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been fighting off a killer headache all day, hence why this is being posted so close to midnight in the West Coast. Sorry! It finally went away around 10pm, and I am a woman of my word and I am not about to miss a day so early on (ask me again in a week, and that answer will absolutely change). Apologies for the poor editing and whatnot, it’s been a day. Also, expect a lot of Chiro-related fics this month. I find it easier to write about him more than anyone else.
> 
> Tomorrow I will work on a prompt sent to me from Tumblr!
> 
> [Ignore the comment from yesterday about posting to DA. That website just isn’t worth it anymore for this. Sorry!]

It was lonely being a hero.

If someone had told him that being the only human in the Hyperforce would be easy, he’d call them a liar to their face. Dealing with life threatening situations on a daily basis and having the responsibility of being the mediator between the human population of Shuggazoom and the team. Add to that he was top five in his class at school, and it wasn’t surprising that he was close to burning out.

It was almost impossible to have friends at school, what with him barely attending in person (online classes were a godsend), and most kids his age being freaked out by his team. Either that, or they wanted to be friends with him as a status thing, because being friends with the monkey boy and his pack of robots was supposedly cool. 

But that wasn’t friendship. That was using.

It was hard to confide in the team about this. Human relationships were so different from their sibling bonds. The only humans they were truly close to were the Alchemist, and they all knew what happened with him, and Captain Shuggazoom, who was currently in a coma for who knows how long.

He trusted his team, no problem. They were close, and getting closer every day. And Jinmay was amazing and a great listener.

But.

There were days that he just wanted to hide in a dark corner with his thoughts. But every time he tried to hide away, someone always came to him. Gave him a hug or a shoulder or just sat next to him quietly.

Being a hero was lonely, yes. But he was slowly learning that his team was always willing to be there for him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
